The section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The present information push technology can reduce the time of target users searching information on the Internet through automatically push information to target users. Specifically, the information push technology can search information according to the target users' interests, filter the searched information, and push the filtered information to the target user regularly. The information push technology helps the target users mining valuable information efficiently. At present, the more common information push technology is based on location data of the target users to push all kinds of information to the target users. The all kinds of information are about shopping, travel, hotels, and shopping mall near to the location of the target users.
Push servers can obtain the location data of the target users mostly through positioning technologies, such as base station positioning, wireless fidelity (wifi) hot spot positioning, global positioning system (GPS) positioning, and so on. The location data obtained through the existing ways mainly includes data of the target users' current location coordinate. However, servers cannot implement a service based on the target users' position according to the target users' behavior, only according to the location data obtained by the existing ways.